


a quick one, while he's away

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rogerina Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Who in his right mind would pass up a night with the lovely Rogerina?" Brian laughed.Roger's face flushed and he forced a laugh as well. "Would you?" He asked, with the air of a joke.





	a quick one, while he's away

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a song by the who
> 
> first time writing them, so sorry if it's a little ooc. usually i wouldnt write roger so submissive (i get the sense he's more of a powerbottom), but i feel like a school girl costume just does something to you, yaknow
> 
> im not sure if they would even have full dressing rooms filming music videos, but whatever yaknow, a lot of this is implausible
> 
> also warning for like, descriptions of all the wet parts of sex. if you're not into it, this is your Warning

**I've got to break free!**

**...**

Brian was still scrubbing the last bits of lipstick off his face when he knocked on Roger's dressing room door. As it was, Freddie was off in the studio still filming the middle bits of the video, writhing with about twenty half-naked people under dark lighting. Nothing he wasn't used to. But, seeing how Brian, John, and Roger had fulfilled their roles as Coronation Street birds, the former two figured they'd ask the latter to join them at the pub a few blocks from the studio.

"Hey, Rog? John and I are going to grab a pint, d'you want to come?" Brian asked through the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood. No response. "Roger?"

He turned the handle experimentally to see if it was locked - and to his surprise, it wasn't. Brian furrowed his brow; there's no reason he wouldn't be here and even less reason to turn down alcohol. He hated to invade privacy, but desperate times…

Brian opened the door gently. "Rog, are you gonna- Rog?"

Roger looked up from where he'd been examining himself in the mirror, eyes wide in surprise. Brian stifled a laugh at the sight before him: Roger still in his full school girl outfit, looking embarrassed to have been walked in on - as though he hadn't seen Brian dressed as a housewife for the better half of the day.

"Well, don't you look lovely?"

"Shut it." Roger huffed, face red.

"My bad, miss," Brian teased. "The offer to get a drink still stands, but you may have to change first. If you went out like that, I can't imagine the kind of attention you'd get from the blokes down there."

"Oh, really?" Roger asked sarcastically and crossed his arms, blond wig bouncing with the movement.

"I should think so! Who in his right mind would pass up a night with the lovely Rogerina?" Brian laughed, bowing in feigned respect. 

Roger's face flushed and he forced a laugh as well. "Would you?" He asked, with the air of a joke.

Brian considered it for a second. Completely objectively, dressed up like this, Roger did look quite nice. His soft features had him pass a little too well as a girl, with his doe eyes and full cheeks. Not to mention his figure, all gentle curves and feminine grace. Especially with the way the skirt cinched around his hips and accentuated the curve of his ass, he passed quite well as a girl.

Of course, it was still Roger, still the man he knew and loved, looking bashful under all those clothes and make-up. Which may have been the thing to push Brian to say: "No, I don't think I would."

Roger's eyes widened. "Bri…" He began, clearly wanting to ask for something but stopping short. 

Brian looked towards the door warily before poking his head out to see if anyone was around. Upon deciding they were sufficiently alone, Brian closed and locked the door behind him. He turned to Roger, who was smiling excitedly.

Brian smiled back and stepped closer, pressing the other man against the vanity and grabbing him gently by the hips. Roger wrapped his arms loosely around Bri's neck, leaning up for a kiss. He only got a chance to nuzzle his lips though as Brian pulled away, smiling teasingly.

"You really do look nice," Brian purred, his voice having dropped an octave. "Like a girl."

Roger groaned in irritation. "Yes, I know I look like a girl, that's the point,  _ please _ kiss me."

Brian laughed before leaning down to kiss the younger man, pulling his hips closer to his own. He felt a bit silly carding his fingers through the wig, but he'd made the elective decision he wanted it to stay on. Roger seemed to enjoy it all the same, making small, breathy sounds as Brian licked into his mouth. Something about the obvious erection under Roger's skirt sent a shot of arousal through Brian, and he grinded his hips against the other man's. Roger gasped sharply as Brian reached round to squeeze his ass.

"Do you feel like a pretty girl?" Brian asked between kisses to Roger's neck and jaw. "You should. You're prettier like this than any bird I've seen. A better shag too."

Roger moaned in response, fingers tangled in Brian's wild hair. "Bri, please-"

"Please what, love?" Brian asked gently, pulling back to look Roger in the eye.

Roger looked disheveled, his wig slightly off-center and his lipstick smeared. "Fuck me." His voice cracked as it had gone up an octave.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Brian took a step back, letting Roger recuperate a bit. "Bend over the desk."

Roger did as he was told, his back arching as he stood with his head laying down on the counter. Brian hiked up the skirt up over his hips and exhaled sharply.

"Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you didn't have to wear panties for the costume."

"I was...trying to get in character."

"Sure," Brian ran a finger vertically across Roger's balls and the crevice of his ass through the black panties, eliciting a quiet whine from him. "You don't happen to have lube in here, do you?"

"Actually, um," Roger turned bright red. "Give me a second."

Roger stood up a bit to pull the panties down, nearly making a show of it before bending over again. Brian raised his eyebrows at the sight of Roger's hole already wet and stretched, the muscle flexing a bit in anticipation. Roger had his face shoved into his hands in embarrassment. "I knew I wanted you to fuck me today in the costume, so I prepped earlier."

Brian took a moment to appreciate the scene before him: the prettiest man he knew dressed in drag, bent over in front of him already stretched and waiting to be fucked, before leaning over and murmuring into Roger's ear, "You really are perfect."

Roger made a breathy noise of appreciation before shaking his ass a bit. Brian wasted no time in pulling his pants down and coating his cock in some spit, before lining it up with Roger's waiting hole. "You ready?"

"Yes, please, for the love of-"

Roger was cut off by Brian pushing into his entrance slowly. When he bottomed out, Roger was already panting, with his chest laid flat against the vanity and his back arched. Brian stayed halted a moment as he adjusted, peppering Roger's neck with kisses, before: "Move."

Brian pulled out and slammed back in again, groaning as that wet heat squeezed around him. He started a steady rhythm pumping in and out, enjoying the fabric of the skirt swaying with his movement. Roger whined and moaned, throwing in the occasional "please" or "fuck", his voice a complete wreck. Brian angled himself to slam against Rog's prostate with every thrust, making him squeeze and flex harder around Brian's cock. Brian hoped the cacophony of their combined moans along with the wet slap of Brian sliding in and out of Roger couldn't be heard through the walls.

"Brian, Bri, I-" Rog began, trying to get it together to form a sentence. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Brian grunted above him.

Roger's moaning wracked up until it came to a peak and he was cumming, untouched, all over the front side of the skirt. His tight ass spasmed around Brian with the force of his orgasm, sending Brian over the edge too. He groaned deeply as his hips stuttered and he came deep inside Roger, who gasped at the warm rush of cum inside him.

They stood there for a moment panting, Roger's head still laid down on the vanity desk and Brian leaning over him. Roger gazed up into the mirror to meet Brian's gaze in it and smiled sweetly, almost returning to his school girl persona. Brian chuckled breathily before slowly pulling out of Roger. His hole was wrecked, messy and stretched out, cum leaking out of him.

"Shower?" Brian asked as Roger attempted to stand up, stepping out of his panties and discarding them on the floor.

Roger sighed satisfied, ripping the wig off his head. "Sounds lovely. This thing is sinfully itchy, you know."

"Really? You should've said something."

"This may surprise you, but I had other things on my mind."

"I suppose so." Brian grinned cheekily. "How much do you want to bet Deaky's gone to the pub without us?"

"Oh, I think he left the moment you did."

With impeccable timing, Deaky opened the door to the dressing room. He opened his mouth to say something before looking around the room at the obvious evidence of what had just transpired. He grimaced. "You left me waiting out there for twenty minutes to shag?"

"John, we didn't-"

"You're no longer invited."

**...**

**God knows I've got to break free!**


End file.
